


Nightmare

by The_Sirius_One



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sirius_One/pseuds/The_Sirius_One
Summary: Ron has a very horrible nightmare.Hermione is by his side.Hope you like it :)))
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 6





	Nightmare

It was pitch black, or until what he could see and feel, soundless eerie spread through the place and made the atmosphere chilly and fearful. There was no way out, or if there was, it was covered with curtains and shadows of black agony and lustrous, piercing silence.

Ron panted heavily, he had been running from when, he sensed, from when? From whom? Why? It all vanished from his mind, he was more worried about this obsidian atmosphere than his endless survival chances.  
He panted heavily and tried to make out for a support to stand, he felt alone, all alone and neglected and left out in the dark, he needed to find his friends, his family.   
“YOU ARE WORTHLESS!”  
A scream pierced through the air, tingling his ears heavily, Ron looked sideways to find the voice, who had it been? If it had been someone who hated him, he would just ask him the way out.

“YOU ARE SO USELESS!”

Something cried again, this time, in a familiar voice, he could make out from. It was his mom’s, why was his mom in a hellish place like this? And why was she insulting him?

“LOOK AT YOUR SIBLINGS-“

It cried, no, she cried again. And Ron felt a dagger borne in his chest.

“YOUR SIBLINGS ARE ALL HAPPY AND SOUND IN JOBS. YOU?! WHAT ABOUT YOU?!”

She had said it. The way he could imagine her, on the brink of destruction, she had not said it actually, but Ron felt she knew, it was very difficult to keep up with his siblings’ career. It made him lost in his own choices.

“Friend of the chosen one?”

Someone else said, and he knew well, the conversation of the students from his Hogwarts years,

“How can he be equal? The chosen one should have a good taste-“

He covered his ears, his eyes having little crystals at their ends which glowed in the black void.

“WE WERE SO FINE WITHOUT YOU-“

*no.*  
He thought,   
*this is not happening*  
He squeezed his hands more until his palms turned sweaty, ears turned pink and his face, heavily coated with fear.

The atmosphere went silent suddenly, he removed his palms, brushed off the crystals and tried to find a support again in this completely blind place.

Until,  
What he heard.  
Shattered him completely.

It was Hermione, it was her- screaming- the same scream- very same at the night at the Manor, very fearful and scared and broken scream. It pierced through his heart like a sword opening up an enemy, this was the final blow.

She continued to scream and Ron staggered back to his knees, he knew this was all, all to make him cry, he didn’t want this, he wanted to shut the scream, even through his palms, again on hai ears, even though he was tear streaked and tired of all this, even though he wanted to bloody hell get out of here-

He heard her scream.

“NO!”

He cried, clutching his ears until his fingers turned red, 

“HERMIONE!”

He staggered but couldn’t stand.

“NO- STOP IT!”

He felt himself trapped in a place, even in the black of his eyes, danced the sight of the same _mudblood_ scar on her hand, the way the blood trickled down every single letter, the way her face was already broken and couldn’t take it anymore, the way he wanted to shout so much, curse so much! But he couldn’t.

“STOP THAT-“

“Ron?!”

Someone called him out of his torture, he blinked open his eyes and tried to focus on the someone, until he found out who it was-  
It was her, her brown face, her round little nose, her soft lips, her large, warm brown eyes, her curly dark locks caressing his face.

“Mione-“  
“You were crying-“  
She said and cupped his tear stricken face.  
“I-“  
“Nightmare?”

She kissed his forehead and then proceeded down towards the freckles on his aqualine nose.

“Mmm.”

He melted in her kisses, every kiss, made him forget for a moment of what happened in what he saw, what he felt, how trapped he felt.

“It’s okay, I’m here.”  
She cradled him, his head on the crook of her shoulder blade, he nuzzled closer as she planted small kisses again against his warm forehead.

“Want to talk about it?”  
He shook his head..  
“Mmm.. In time?”  
He glanced at her left hand, he could clearly see the faded mudblood scar and hee didn’t dare take another look.

“Am I worthless mione?”  
He asked silently, tears climbing up in his ducts.

“What?”  
“Am I?”  
“Huh-“  
“Am I an idiot?”  
“If you see it by the way of words- then no, you aren’t, you are precious person.”  
“I didn’t quite- fully understand.”  
“I mean, word-ly, no. But, if you say in us, then yes.”  
He made a quizzical look at her.  
“Mione-?”  
“I meant.”  
She hugged him tightly.  
“You are MY idiot, Ronald Weasley.”

He smiled against her shoulders, yes- that was true, he was HER idiot, and she was HIS saviour.


End file.
